A Wayhaught Rescue Mission
by Lovesick Fangirl
Summary: My lil take on some Nicole and Waverly interactions and some extra from 2x01! Wayhaught pairing obviously!


AN: So this is like an idea I came up with because I'm obsessed with Wayhaught right now and basically to preface this yall should know that Waverly isnt possessed in this and aaaaalso some other stuffs gonn happen at the very end which is surprises. But to be honest more than anything I'm writing this so that I can write in the idea of Waverly looking like an adorable lil lumberjack. Also let me know if you guys have any prompts for other stories relating to wayhaught or even additions to this one and I'll do my best to write them.

Obviously none of the characters belong to me and I don't pretend to claim the rights to them.

But yes anyway on with the story.

* * *

"Dolls provided you guys with guns I've never even heard of..." Nicole had said upon seeing the jumbled stack of weapons in the box hidden away in the back of the barn. She pulled one out to look it over, recognizing different parts of the gun but still unable to place the name of it.

"What is this, Russian?" She queried, packing it into the duffel bag she had on the ground beside her anyways, assuming it would almost definitely be used by some member of the BBD.

"Yeah..." Waverly said, distracted as she turned around to grab the woodcutting axe leaning on the bag behind her. She spun back around, axe brandished in her hands making her look even smaller in her huge puff coat and gloves before she continued on with her train of thought, "We're not taking any guns," she finished, flipping the axe over in her hand as Nicole glanced up.

For a split second an image of Waverly in a red plaid shirt tied up beneathe her chest with tight blue skinny jeans and big black boots flashed across Nicoles mind before she could help it but she brushed it off.

"Okay," She nodded appreciatively and Waverly nodded, grip tightening on the handle of the axe more. Nicole rose to her feet, dusting off as she did so and moving convesation on to more serious topics.

"Hey, you gonna be okay with this?" She asked. Waverly looked up, slightly confused, clearly having been too wrapped up in examining the axe, "You and I working side by side for Black Badge?" She finished, slightly breathily, the cold of her breath puffing out infront of her.

"Hmm," Waverly sounded, "Having to stare at your gorgeous smile," Nicole smiled and looked away bashfully at the compliment, " and pretty french braid around the conference room," she continued but at that moment Nicole spoke up as Waverly kept on talking.

"Actually, I've been thinking about cutting it..." she quietly voiced as she reached up absentmindedly.

"- everday, I think I'll manage," Waverly finished with a small but honest smile and Nicole wondered if shed actually heard her but knew in the way her smile reached her eyes that she had. Her smile grew even wider in what Nicole could tell was her version of acceptance.

"I dont know what we're gonna find at that trailer park, all I know is with Bobo gone those revenants are gonna be desperate. And desperate things," Nicole trailed slightly as she stepped around to the lump covered with a white cloth on the hay stacks, "Do desperate things," She finished, crouching down and lifting the sheet to examine the lump underneath.

"We're not going to the Trailer Park," Waverly said clearly.

"What is this?" Nicole mumbled, more to herself than anything.

Nicole looked back and gasped for a second, shocked at the sight of her girlfriend hovering behind her with an axe. Waverly simply shook her head slightly and let out a small laugh, gently indicating to the side with her head for Nicole to move, which she did, standing and taking a step back and composing herself slightly after the small shock.

The second she was out of range Waverly swung the axe down, cutting clean through the top of the lump under the sheet, her body jolting into the axe slightly. She yanked it back up again and slammed it down into the stump next to the lump before scooping up a grotesque looking head of some strange creature and dropping it into the trolley bag next to her. Nicole nearly threw up at the sight of the thing but managed to quell her urge and did her best not to look at it again.

Waverly pulled at the bag slightly after the head landed in with a thump before turning back to face Nicole.

"What?" She asked as Nicole stared at the trolley in utter confusion.

"Okay, If you want me to trust you," She looked back up to Waverly, making eye contact, "You've gotta tell me the plan, prefferably before I find you holding an axe over my head," She finished, still not entirely composed, nor comfortable with the sight she'd just seen.

Waverly's face dropped for a second and took on a slightly sad and somber tilt.

"Wynnona made me promise not too..."

A sigh of expasperation escaped Nicoles mouth as she looked away momentairily.

"Shes my sister, Nicole, and I have to protect her now more than ever." Wavery said with a strong finality and a small amount of sisterly defensiveness. Nicole nodded in understanding though Waverly could read on her face that she still wasnt 100% okay with that.

"Hey," She pulled Nicoles full attention back to her, stepping forward with a small smile on her face as she tilted Nicoles head back up with her fingers gently tucked under her chin, " Just like I need to protect you." Her hand slipped down from her chin to her shoulder, trailing gently down Nicoles arm till it reached her hand.

"Yeah, Okay," She said in a way that she hoped let Waverly knew she appreciated the sentiment as they both knew that while Nicole could protect herself, she occasionally did need the helping hand here and there from Waverly, "I just - I just wanna make sure that your okay, yknow,that... that deep down your still MY Waverly," She smiled as she said that, pulling Waverly in close to show her unwaivering concern and love for the smaller girl.

"Totally! But first will you help me be someone else?" She asked, an small smile gracing her features as she reached her hands up between them to slip a pair of red glasses onto her face. She pulled her hands away but held them up in a sens of show as she made a slight face to which Nicole chuckled gently and leaned forward, planting a gentle kiss to Waverlys soft lips before drawing back, careful not to distract herself in this vitally important time of planning.

"Of course," She replied, a soft smile gracing her features as they finished packing up the guns and other blunt force weapons they could find around the barn and homestead.

* * *

Nicole and Waverly pulled up to the station, the familiar face of the plain building greeting them. Nicole flipped the engine off but made no move to exit the car despite the rotting head from whatever carcass was in the boot of her cruiser.

Waverly noticed and remained stationary too, concern welling the slightest bit and niggling in the back of her mind as her girlfriend continued to just sit there. She reached her hand gently over and slipped it into Nicoles firmer ones, leaning gently over the gear box to rest her head on Nicoles shoulder in show of support.

She could have spoken and asked if everything was okay, if Nicole needed a moment but they both knew the questions were implied in Waverlys movements and Nicole responded to them in kind by tightly gripping the hand tucked into hers and leaning her head over, allowing it to fall onto Waverlys in a somewhat encouraging motion.

"What is it baby..?" Waverly uttered quietly, twisting her head to ghost a kiss to Nicoles neck just beside her jaw. She pulled back slightly but felt Nicole lean closer to her, almost asking for more contact, more kisses. Waverly lifted her head, and as such Nicoles with it and twisted herself so she was ever so slightly closer to Nicole and leant her head up to place a firm kiss to her cheek, much more apparent this time.

Just as Nicole turned to seek a better and stronger connection of their lips she saw Waverly slip out the car. She remained still as she heard Waverly come around to her side, pop open the door and slip in onto Nicoles lap in a position that allowed her to hug Nicoles side but still reach her face. She slammed the door shut behind her, pressing down the safety lock as a precaution.

"Hey..." Nicole mumbled out, her warm breath puffing out onto Waverlys lips as they made eye contact.

"Hey yourself," Waverly replied, voice barely above a whisper and a small soft smile gracing her face.

 _God her smiles so damn adorable..._ Nicole thought to herself. _I love seeing it, I hope all goes well today, I hope I can keep seeing it again for the rest of forever..._

"Hey, whats going on in that pretty red head of yours, I can practically hear the gears turning in there," Waverly breathed out, a small teasing smile gracing her features.

"Oh, hush you," Nicole mumbled in joking reply, she turned, pressing her lips against Waverlys in a deep kiss neither of them ever wanted to end. They continued on for a few minutes, wrapped up in each other and just allowing themselves to feel the love they shared.

They pulled apart finally and Nicole watched Waverly, looking as if she was taking in every part of her face. And she was. Nicole was watching, taking a mental photograph of her girlfriend as they sat in this moment.

"Hey, your starting to worry me now Officer Haught, you look almost like you might never see me again. Whats going on?" Waverly quietly asked, the concern lacing her voice evident but she still kept it soft to suit the tone of the mood.

"Well, I'm in the BBD now and I'm on these crazy missions with you. I know just how dangerous they are now so I guess I'm just... Taking a moment, to enjoy this moment, enjoy you, just before we go in an go on with this podunk mission we've thrown together just incase anything happens to either of us,"

Waverly smiled, her heart swelling and a few tears forming in her eyes at Nicoles words. Waverly understod now. She was making these moments before the mission filled with love so that should they be their last chance to see one another, they were moments of love and only their moments. It made her slightly sad to think of as well though as she realised the implications of that, realised that it meant Nicole was in much more real danger than ever before and that both of them would be frequently in danger. She dismissed the sadness though, not letting it ruin what Nicole was trying to do and by rationalising that no matter what they'd look out for one another and keep each other alive.

She pressed her lips to Nicoles once more in an soft way and yet passionately all at once. She pulled back (all too quickly for both of their likings) and pressed her head into Nicoles neck as she snuggled in close to her, wanting as much contact as she could possibly get.

"I love you yknow," Waverly uttered out, just barely audible in the small space. Nicole sucked in a breathe and squeezed Waverly. they hadnt said those words much since that night when Willa shot her so it was still such a new and yet familiar feeling when either of them said them.

"I love you too," she breathed out in response, landing a soft kiss to the top of Waverlys soft brown tresses. She snuggled her head onto Waverlys again, looking almost like a cat with catnip from anyone who would dare to look in to the car and ruin their moment.

They kissed once more before stepping out of the car, bodies lent softly into each other as they walked into the station, ready to face whatever it is that stood before them on this rescue mission.

* * *

As she waited for Waverly to come back from whatever part of her plan she was setting up with Wynnona, Nicole allowed her mind to drift and she was drawn again to the image of Waverly in plaid, skinny jeans and boots, looking like a lumberjack and she allowed herself to enjoy the image just as is. But then she let her mind drift deeper, imagining her and Waverly living together in the homestead, her and Waverly cutting wood for winter, her and Waverly sat in front of the fire snuggled together on a snowy night.

She was so lost in her own daydreams of the future that she didn't even notice the girl she was daydreaming about step into the breakroom. Waverly saw the distant look on Nicoles face and decided to take advantage of the moment, striding over and gently pressing into her side with just enough pressure that Nicole didnt break from her daydream. She was at the perfect angle to land a kiss to the corner of Nicoles mouth and so she did, finally breaking Nicoles attention and drawing it to her.

"Hey there beautiful," Nicole whispered, dimpled grin gracing her cheeks. Waverly allowed a full smile back, pressing further into Nicoles side.

"Hey, I hope your ready for your first mission _Agent_ Haught," Waverly teased, the mischevious glint in her eyes not going unnoticed by the taller woman.

She pressed another kiss to the corner of Nicoles mouth but Nicole saw it coming this time and twisted slightly into the kiss in her form of a yes.

"Okay okay, let me tell you your role in this then," Waverly said, breaking the kiss and turning serious for a moment to which Nicole nodded, sobering up fast and becoming serious again.

* * *

Nicole sat in her cruiser, waiting in the parking building, a wave of unease at her being sat alone out here and Waverly inside washing over had an ear piece in, as did Waverly so that they could still communicate but there was still something inside her that told her it wasn't right for her to just let Waverly go in alone.

Waverly had told her an hour earlier that shed be doing this and she'd objected vehemently but was quieted and reluctantly agreed when Waverly had asked her to do it for Wynnona's sake. But in that hour she'd devised a slight plan of her own, just in case things went wrong. She glanced to the bag sat on the chair next to her. It contained a grey jumpsuit and in the boot of her cruiser she had hidden a collapsable cleaning cart.

She hadnt told Waverly but she intended to go in should anything go wrong under the guise of a Cleaner come to clean up in the labs after the demons they had in containment. Nicole had confidence that this plan would work as she knew she'd be able to bluff her way in.

And when she heard Waverly scream and tell some guy named Jeremy to run, she jumped into action, squirming in the car as she struggled to slip the jumpsuit ontop of her uniform but she still managed, zipping it up and jumping out of her cruiser with such speed that she nearly slipped and fell face first.

Within minutes she was out of the parking building and down on the ground. She crossed the street and entered through the two front doors of the warehouse esque building and was greeted by a front desk at which sat an uninterested young girl.

"Excuse me, I'm here to clean the labs downstairs, I got called in about an hour ago by Jeremy?" Nicole announced, the girl looked up and handed Nicole a pen and a clipboard with a sign in sheet on it.

"Down the hall go left, right and then right again." The girl said in a monotonus voice, her head dropped back to whatever it was she was doing before and the encounter was over.

 _Well that was easy_ Nicole thought before moving on and pushing her cart, doing her best to look calm and not to burst out into a sprint. The minute she rounded the last corner she saw Waverly and who she coud only assume was Jeremy crouched infront of the door which was being brutally slammed against by something big.

"Wave!" Nicole all but shouted and Waverlys head snapped to her. Nicole abanded the cart and rushed down to crouch infront of Waverly.

"Nicole! What are you doing here?!" Waverly asked, her voice an almost angry sounding whisper "You need to be manning the car! From what I can tell things arent going well on Wynnona's end, We may all need to get out of here and fast,"

"Sorry baby, but I heard you in trouble and _my_ plan B had to get sprung," Nicole answered, a slight cocky smirk on her face.

"God I love you," Waverly responded, Nicoles grin widening as one began to form on Waverlys face as well.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt but big demon in there trying to kill us?" Jeremy said, voice breaking right at the end in fear as the door thumped again before suddenly it stopped.

"Right." Waverly switched to business mode, formulating an on the spot plan in her head. "I need to get in long enough to distract it so Wynnona can get peacemaker, I need you to unlock the doors Jeremy, every door." Jeremy nodded, tapping a few keys on his laptop before looking up signaling that he'd done it.

Waverly then stood, bringing Nicole up with her and Jeremy moved to one side, remaining on the floor. She kissed Nicole once quickly.

"Well, here I go, distracting away," Waverly said before turning and stepping into the room. Just before the door closed fully behind her Nicole stepped in too, gently shutting the door so as to stop it slamming loudly.

"Nicole, get out quick! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"There is no way I'm leaving you in here alone Wave. Besides, can't let you have all the fun y'know," Nicole grinned, stepping infront of Waverly to act as a protective wall. She reached back, hands grabbing Waverlys hips to secure her in place. Waverly span in her grip so that she was watching the other direction, reaching her hands to do the same as Nicole.

"Well, I've got your back then," Waverly replied as they both scanned the room to try and find where the creature had skulked off too. They moved carefully and quietly through the room, keeping relatively low to the ground. After a few minutes of not being able to find it they broke apart and stood up properly. Just as they turned something dropped from the metal cabinet in the corner of the room and growled angrily.

"Crap," Waverly whispered, still as anything. Nicole slowly turned and it growled louder, stepping towards them. She carefully tucked Waverly behind her so that they could back up towards the door when she noticed in her peripheral vision that the door on the other side of the room opened and Wynnona rushed quietly and carefully to the trolley bag, reaching into the creatures head in the bag and pulling peacemaker out.

"Hey asshole," Wynnona yelled and the creature span round, snarling at her, "Maybe you haven't heard of me, I'm Wynnona," she said, pulling the trigger, "Wynnona Earp."

Waverly slumped slightly behind Nicole before opening the door behind her, gesturing Jeremy in to which he cautiously followed into the room, computer firmly grasped in his hands.

"Haughtpants why are you in here, I thought you were the getaway," Wynnona asked, eyeing the jumpsuit Nicole had yet to shed.

"Heard Waverly in trouble and my plan B had to be kicked in," She grinned and Wynnona nodded, grinning back in a proud sort of manner.

"Well, no time for congratulations now, lets go!" Wynnona said, running out the door and gesturing for them to follow.

* * *

She knows that she's never going to forget the look of utter sadness on Waverlys face as she cut her thumb and pressed it to the paper, effectively signing her life away just like everyone else as a member of this new Black Badge. She stepped back into the ranks beside Waverly and over the body of poor Eliza.

"Well I guess its official now but not in the way I wanted," Nicole whispered to Waverly and held her close as they walked out and towards the parking building.

Nicole knows she wont forget the look of sadness on her face and she knows she wont ever forget holding Waverly as she cried in the car, their mission a failure and both of them now trapped in a veritable life or death style situation.

* * *

AN: So that ending may be hasty but its because at this point I was running out of things to say but I hope its still good! Hope yall enjoyed!


End file.
